<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky narwhal by giorgiaink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392332">Lucky narwhal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink'>giorgiaink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blindspot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Boston Arliss Crab, Flashbacks with angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, POV Boston, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early in the morning and Boston has a thoughtful moment which leads to a wave of creative inspiration, at least until Patterson and Rich wake up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boston Arliss Crab &amp; Jane Doe, Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom, Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson, Boston Arliss Crab/Patterson, Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom/Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky narwhal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please consider I'm not a native english speaker so be clement but also let me know if I wrote something wrong.<br/>Feedbacks are really appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's still early when Boston slowly opens his eyes smiling.<br/>
It's one of those mornings that used to be rare, one of those when he's so well-rested, happy and ready for the day, he spontaneously wakes up already smiling.<br/>
He immediately realizes the exceptionality of that feeling and that really hits him.<br/>
He takes a look around.<br/>
The shutter is not completely down, some thin rays of sun are reaching through the gaps, so he can see enough.<br/>
He can see how the light is making Patterson's golden hair shine and how they're confusedly and yet elegantly spreading down on her shoulders and on Rich's right arm and hand and between his fingers. He looks like he's trying to reach her with a gentle movement.<br/>
Boston chuckles softly looking at Rich's expression. "What an angel. Only when he's asleep," he thinks. And the boyfriend seems to disagree because he suddenly smiles and mumbles in his sleep, which obviously makes Boston smile even wider.<br/>
He's glad to see them so peaceful.<br/>
One would think a couple of brilliant nerds can handle quarantine pretty well, but sometimes it was hard even for them, especially for Patterson and her damn need to save everyone. And Rich misses seeing people so much he becomes sticky at times.<br/>
But they're good. Boston knows they're good.<br/>
He get nervous sometimes but that doesn't last. He always ends up thinking about his narwhals phase.<br/>
Because the last time he was stuck in a house he was alone with only his art and spent days and days painting narwhals.<br/>
"Narwhal is nature's most misunderstood animal," that's what he used to think and what he once told Jane, "their so-called unicorn horn? It's not a horn, it's a tooth. And it's not a weapon. It's how they talk. Their biggest threat to their survival isn't predators, it's their isolation."<br/>
That wasn't even entirely correct. But that's how he felt.<br/>
Isolated. Misunderstood. Alone.<br/>
He felt like he didn't deserve that punishment. Maybe he was even admitting to himself his talkativeness is more of a shield than a weapon. But even now that's not something he wants to analyze.<br/>
What he knows for sure is he was alone. And kept being alone for a lot of time.<br/>
And then one day Jane catched him looking lovingly to Rich and Patterson, and apparently she had just watched a documentary on National Geographic with Kurt, so she said something simple but really impactful: "you know, I heard narwhals actually travel in groups."<br/>
He stared at her in confusion and she smiled.<br/>
"You once told me their biggest threat is their isolation because they're misunderstood... Maybe some other animals can't understand a narwhal, but that's not his whole identity. He's not destined to be alone, he just needs to find other narwhals."<br/>
It would be irritating how she is almost always right, if it wasn't for her also being so lovely and for her prediction being so incredibly beautiful.<br/>
Boston can now consider himself a lucky narwhal.<br/>
He giggles softly, being careful to not wake the others up.<br/>
"Maybe I should paint three narwhals together."<br/>
It's a thought for the future, he really doesn't want to get out and leave the room to get the colors and materials.<br/>
"Maybe I should just portray them."<br/>
Rich's got that angelic expression again and his hand is still in Patterson's hair.<br/>
"Yeah, I should definitely draw them."</p><p> </p><p>He stretches an arm and takes one of his sketchbooks and a pencil from his nightstand.<br/>
Patterson's profile is such a masterpiece it makes drawing her so interesting. And he can't wait to finish and to add some colors, especially on her cheeks and hair. But he can't help but spend a lot of time on Rich's nose and his tempting lips.<br/>
"Are you drawing him?"<br/>
Patterson's sleepy voice sneaks him up a little bit.<br/>
"Oh, hey! How long have you been awake?"<br/>
"Enough to have seen you biting your lip while watching his."<br/>
He raises his eyebrows. "Excuse me for being a professional and studying my subject's details."<br/>
She chuckles softly and he gives her a mischievous look.<br/>
"You have no idea how much time I spent on your nose, or worst on your hair and shoulders!"<br/>
She makes the cutest enthusiastic face.<br/>
"Mines? Let me take a look!"<br/>
"No."<br/>
"Oh, c'mon!"<br/>
He frowns and shushes her. "You're going to wake him."<br/>
But Rich's lips are already bending in a grin.<br/>
"I'm awake, I'm just being a good muse posing for my artist." He opens his eyes and turns to him. "But I want to see it too."<br/>
Boston shakes his head firmly.<br/>
"Definitely not. Not yet. Now, turn your head like before."<br/>
Rich's grin grows wider.<br/>
"Bossy. I like it."<br/>
He follows his instructions. "Here I am. I want you to draw me like your french girl, Jack."<br/>
"And you're supposed to be Rose?"<br/>
"Apparently."<br/>
Patterson makes a face.<br/>
"Ehm, excuse me? And who am I in this scenario?"<br/>
They both giggles.<br/>
"You can be Rose too. He's got a whole bouquet here."<br/>
"Oh my God, what a dad joke!"<br/>
Boston can't stop laughing.<br/>
Probably he won't finish his drawing this morning, but that's okay because he's planning to wake up with them every other morning too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>